


Cleanup crew

by thatsprettygood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dead Body, M/M, Mild Angst, Murder, Oh boy oh boy Im writing about these goobers again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettygood/pseuds/thatsprettygood
Summary: Ive been watching amvs from 2009 and I like to think I drew inspiration from them. Never underestimate the power of bad amvs.





	Cleanup crew

It was a pleasant morning in the beginning. Jervis woke up to see that the sun was shining in the window of his current hideout despite the late-fall cold. He stayed in bed. His partner in crime, the Scarecrow, was probably still asleep. So Jervis settled in his blankets and pulled out a book. To his surprise Footsteps on old wood came from the other side of the door. An exaggerated, bitter sigh soon followed. Jervis suspected the worst.

"Jer-VIS!" Jonathan yelled. Jervis looked up from his reading. Speak of the devil."What?" He responded in the same annoyed tone. "can you please get the body that's in the bathtub?"  
Oh, yes. It was so incredibly annoying to wake up only to have forgotten what you did the night before. He groaned and slammed his book shut.Jonathan crane stood in the doorway now, with a red towel in hand. His sharp features were now pointed in a grimace.Jervis groaned. "Now?"  
"Yes,now."  
Jervis sighed again. He was contemplating arguing with the scarecrow on why he should wait another good hour so he could actually wake up;but Jonathan gave him that look,and Jervis was never good at arguing to begin with.  
The bathroom was cramped compared to most dingy apartments Jervis broke into, just enough room for a bathtub and other necessities. Jervis grimaced at the blood soaked sleeves of his supposed victim. He was ghastly pale and His now deflated body floated around in its own juices like a rancid dill pickle. And it was somehow Jervis' fault.  
"Now?" He repeated, turning to his partner with a pleasing look.  
" Now. He's starting to reek."  
With another bone-tired sigh Jervis went to get some trash bags.

Jonathan was peering at the body through the doorframe when he returned. The blonde ripped open a fresh box of trash bags and tore one out.  
"Who is this guy, anyway?" Jonathan asked over the crunching of the plastic bag being roughly opened. Jervis glanced at the mans face. He stared, almost dumbfounded when he realized the body was named Kevin jones.  
" ...you know I do anything for you, Jon." Jervis said slowly. " To protect you." Jonathan nodded, hands folded across his thin chest. " So you know that if someone hurts you, I feel the need to rip them apart? Hm?" Jonathan looked quizzically at the body. His eyes widened. " Is that?"  
" Kevin Jones- Lives just down the road from here." The hatter peered at the body with a slight sneer. " Not a very decent fellow I assure you."  
" You killed a cop?"  
" For you."  
" And you brought his corpse into our hideout."  
Jervis wrinkled his nose. "It was supposed to be a romantic gesture. And it didn't matter to you when didn't know he was a cop." Jonathan scoffed, grabbing at his neck. He leaned into the doorframe and rubbed at his harshly with his knobby fingers. Jervis smiled sadly at the floor for a moment. "I- I do care about you, you know."  
" I know." Jonathan sighed. He looked on at the body. Probably a reason to not glance at Jervis's melancholy face he imagined the hatter wore. With the sad eyes and the subconscious lip biting-it made Jonathan feel guilty. So he looked at Kevin instead. Kevin's throat had a smart-looking gash that showed off a bit of his spine like a fancy necklace. Streamers of blood rolled down the wound into the literal blood bath. He was glad he'd never be on the business end of Jervis' axe.  
" Did he scream?" Jonathan asked, picking his head up. "When you killed him." Jervis giggled. "Oh yes. Terribly. I think I plucked some of his fingers right off of his hands before I offed him." Jonathan chuckled at the thought. " You and your poetic justice."  
" I try."  
They stared at Kevin. " I don't even remember what he did."  
" I'm not surprised." Jervis muttered. He forcefully shoved the plastic bag over Kevin's head. He began to speak over the loud rustling. "Once the bat dropped us off , He punched you so hard you blacked out, then proceeded to throw you around like some kind of rag doll. It was revolting." He spat. " An utterly disgusting creature."  
"Hm."  
Jonathan realized that berating the man wasn't going to help anything. The man was dead.They were bound to get caught eventually. And to be fair, he would have probably done the same thing. "...thanks." Jervis looked up though the mass of blonde hair. his forearms where now dripping with red.  
"For killing him?"  
"For...exacting revenge on those who've wronged me." He said slowly. Jervis’s lips curled up into a smile.  
" No problem!"  
Then he continued to slide the bag underneath Kevin Jone's torso.


End file.
